In recent years, people (i.e., users) oftentimes are equipped with multiple communication devices, such as tablet computers, smartphones, set-top boxes, and laptop computers. These communication devices allow users to access different types of information and to communicate with other people over one or more communication networks. Furthermore, these communication devices generally provide multiple capabilities. For example, a smartphone enables its user to engage in voice conversations, watch video clips, and receive and send text messages. In another example, a tablet computer allows its user to browse the Internet, watch video clips, process E-mails, and engage in voice conversations.
In addition, one function or communication (e.g., watching an online course or movie) can oftentimes be performed by multiple communication devices. For example, a user can watch a video clip on either his smartphone or tablet computer. When two or more (i.e., multiple or a plurality) of these communication devices are near or in proximity to a user, the user may receive multiple communications or communication events on one or more of the communication devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods for coordinating communications between a plurality of communication devices of a user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.